


Bright New Memories

by Draconiarose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: So what exactly happened in that tent, huh?





	Bright New Memories

“I like making new memories with you,” Craig says, tenderly.

“I like making new memories with you, too” I reply, smiling.

Craig leans forward and kisses me, again. I slide my hand up his side and over his shoulder, to pull him closer. The kiss heats up and, with a sigh, Craig rolls over on top of me. I slide my hands up the back of his shirt and revel in how hot and smooth his skin is. Craig straightens up in my lap and whips his shirt off.

_God this man is ripped,_ I marvel, and lightly run my fingers over his pecs

“Thanks, Bro.” Craig laughs at me. I said that out loud, oops.

“It’s not like it’s not true. You’re beautiful, Craig,” I say in a hushed tone, my fingers working over his abs. I reach the waistband of his sweatpants and realize Craig still hadn’t responded.

Craig looks at me with open, vulnerable eyes. I didn’t go to far did I?

“No ones ever said that to me before…”

“It’s not like _it’s_ not true either.”

Craig helps me out of my shirt and we’re kissing again. I don’t think I’ve kissed anyone like this is a long time. His mouth is hot on mine, and feels hotter as he mouths is way down my neck. I feel myself arch into him as he slides down my torso, there’s no way he can’t feel my erection. I feel slightly embarrassed until Craig runs his hands down my hips and over where my cock is pressed tight against my sleep pants. I feel totally embarrassed by this high pitched moan that escapes me as his capable hand presses down. I hear him laugh at me, and look down at the mind-blowing sight of Craig grinning at me over where his hand is currently stroking my dick through my pants.

“Get up here and kiss me.”

His grin turns to a smirk, but he does as I demanded. His chest slides along mine and I groan into Craig’s shoulder as his erection slides against mine. Craig holds my face gently in one hand as he leads me through kiss after drugging kiss. His hand slowly makes his way down my chest and tucks a few fingers under the waist of my pants. I slowly sit up, while kissing Craig deeply, and his fingers brush my cock lightly. I hiss slightly in over-sensitivity and pull back to look at Craig.

“Don’t judge me, Craig, but it’s been a long time since I’ve done this…”

“Done what?” Craig asks a little jokingly.

“Um...This.” I respond a little nervously, indicating with a nod the two of us.

“Really, Bro?” Craig asks a little unbelieving.

“Craig, the last time I had sex with someone I cared about was nearly a decade ago.”

“Wow. You care about me, huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I care about you too…”

He slides his hand into my boxers.

“I’m gonna make this good for you,” he whispers as his fingers curl around my dick. I groan loudly and feel my elbows almost give out. I brace myself on one side and curl my hand around Craig’s neck to kiss him, to encourage him to stroke faster. His hand moves faster and I find myself panting out nonsense into Craig’s ear. I couldn’t tell you what I said to him. He seems to like it and I feel his fingers tighten around me.

“Oh my god,” I whisper. I open my eyes and I feel Craig’s heated gaze on me. We lock eyes. His flushed face seems to stare at mine in rapt wonder. The look there is enough to send me over the edge, my body arching as I spill over Craig’s closed fist. I would be embarrassed about how fast I came, but this is Craig. Craig saw me barrel into our room after streaking back to the dorm on the dare from the Phi Delta Theta’s.

“Your smirk is so sexy, You should do that all the time.”

I smile.

“Well all the time around me.”

Craig chuckles and bends over to kiss me solidly on the mouth. I run my fingers over his chest and lower back, then shift my fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants to take a hearty handful of his glorious ass. I feel him do that sexy smirk against my mouth, but then feel his mouth drops open in a silent moan as I grip his cock around the base and squeeze tightly.

“Are you gonna give me a show, Craig?”

“Oh yeah, Bro,” is Craig’s shaky reply. I kiss his mouth gently and begin stroking, finding I enjoy the feeling of his foreskin running over the head of his cock. Craig kisses me back distractedly, and I lightly sink my teeth into his bottom lip, making sure to add a twist in my strokes every once in a while. It’s something I like and I want to see if Craig likes it too.

I would hazard a guess based on the moan I get and the increased pre-cum leaking out as I do that he likes it too.

I separate from our kiss, and watch Craig’s face as he enjoys my handy work.

“You are so beautiful, I can’t believe that you’re even here with me. Can you show me how beautiful you are? Can you come for me Craig?” I whisper between us. I feel his cock twitch in my hand and hear his throaty groan as I watch him spill over my hands.

“So beautiful…” I say, looking back his face as he comes down.

“A guy could get used to hearing that,” Craig says, his lips turning up in a smile.

“I could be the guy to tell you that.”

Craig grins and reaches across the tent for his shirt he wore out to the waterfall earlier, using it to clean our combined come off of my stomach.

“Such a gentleman.” I swoon and lay down on the sleeping bag again. Craig tosses the shirt back in the corner then curls up next to me.

“You have a filthy mouth, you know that?”

“You liked it.”

“That I did, Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can replace any number of Craig's "Bro"s with your Dadsona's name.


End file.
